<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда я была беспомощна by vlad_chatsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862166">Когда я была беспомощна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky'>vlad_chatsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wheelchairs, minor integra/alucard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Внеканон-АУ.</p><p>Она ненавидит это все: сочувствующие взгляды, скорбно поджатые губы Уолтера, наполняющиеся слезами глаза Серас, собственное бессилие и желание рвать и метать, заходясь в крике на первого, кто попадется под руку.</p><p>Она ненавидит быть беспомощной.</p><p>Она ненавидит себя.</p><p>Алукард, бесшумно появляясь за ее креслом, позволяет на время передохнуть, потому что красные глаза, скрытые за стеклами очков, — единственные, что не ранят ее и без того истерзанную гордость.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда я была беспомощна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Человеческое тело слабо.</p><p>Человеческое тело очень хрупкое, ровно как и человеческая воля — их очень просто сломать, растоптать и развеять призрачную пыль по ветру, усмехнувшись напоследок.</p><p>Человеческое тело слабо — это все, о чем думает Интегра, с ужасом понимая, что не может встать.</p><p>Она точно не помнит, что случилось: лишь грохот, женский вскрик — скорее всего, Серас, — и темноту.</p><p>Только потом Уолтер говорит ей, что то была взрывчатка на одном из недобитков, оставшихся после нападения Валентайнов.</p><p>Интегре все равно. В исступлении в голове бьется только одна мысль: она не может встать. Совсем. Совсем.</p><p>И с пониманием этого приходит настоящий ад.</p><p>Она ненавидит это все: сочувствующие взгляды, скорбно поджатые губы Уолтера, наполняющиеся слезами глаза Серас, собственное бессилие и желание рвать и метать, заходясь в крике на первого, кто попадется под руку.</p><p>Она ненавидит быть беспомощной.</p><p>Она ненавидит себя.</p><p>Алукард, бесшумно появляясь за ее креслом, позволяет на время передохнуть, потому что красные глаза, скрытые за стеклами очков, — единственные, что не ранят ее и без того истерзанную гордость.</p><p>Алукард докладывает ровно и четко, как и всегда, Алукард склоняет голову, как и всегда, Алукард весь состоит из этих «как и всегда», и Интегра прикуривает сигару нервно, поднимая глаза к потолку, где в черноте углов наверняка уже плетут паутину отвратительные маленькие паучки.</p><p>Алукард смотрит на нее снизу вверх, коленопреклоненный, и ничего в нем не говорит о том, что он готов насмехаться над ней, ставшей слабой и беспомощной.</p><p>Она выдыхает в воздух сизый дым и устало прикрывает глаза.</p><p>— Говори.</p><p>Алукард поднимается, судя по звуку, и подходит ближе.</p><p>— О чем говорить, хозяйка? — урчит он. — Об успешности операции уже было доложено.</p><p>Она смотрит на него, отчетливо ощущая, как грустно скрипят под ее руками несчастные подлокотники инвалидного кресла.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, Алукард.</p><p>— О недуге? — фыркает вампир. — Я убийца, Интегра, не врач.</p><p>Она сжимает сигару в пальцах нервно, стараясь не сломать ее — хотя зубы сцепляет с куда большей силой.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, будто не считаешь меня жалкой, — голос у нее срывается в шипение, рвущее голосовые связки напряжением. — Будто не подвержен общей тенденции жалеть меня.</p><p>Губы Алукарда ломаются в усмешке. Когда в тишине кабинета звучит всего один его смешок, Интегра готова поклясться, что сигара почти выпадает из ее рук.</p><p>— Хочешь знать, кого я вижу перед собой, хозяйка? — с несколько хищной улыбкой говорит он. — Я вижу перед собой женщину, чья сила и воля почти что осязаема. Женщину, чьи предки смогли превзойти меня, женщину, отдающую мне приказы. Женщину, по праву смотрящую на меня сверху вниз.</p><p>Она сжимает пальцы рук в замок, вдыхая горький дым в легкие и смотря на вампира из-под отражающих свет луны очков.</p><p>— Я вижу, — говорит Алукард, — женщину, которую простой недуг раньше ни за что не смог бы сломить и вывести из строя.</p><p>Она распахивает глаза. Чужие слова — отголосок от звонкого хлопка пощечины, приводящей ее в чувство.</p><p>Потому что жалеют ее не только другие.</p><p>Она сама себя жалеет.</p><p>Алукард не меняет выражение лица, даже когда она молчит несколько минут, спокойно докуривая сигару.</p><p>Она думает: «Спасибо».</p><p>И она знает, что Алукард услышал.</p><p>— Помоги мне добраться до спальни, — говорит она, устало потирая переносицу. — Я сегодня не в настроении ужинать.</p><p>Она не удивляется, когда вампир, вместо того, чтобы покорно толкнуть ее кресло вокруг стола, подходит и устраивает одну ее руку у себе на плече.</p><p>— Диета?</p><p>— Заткнись. Это приказ.</p><p>Алукард смеется.</p><p>Ей все равно, потому что, когда чужие руки поднимают ее над землей, все, о чем она может думать, старательно глядя на все, что угодно, только не на вампирье лицо, находящееся в непозволительной близости: Алукард прав, чтоб ему в гробу ворочилось.</p><p>Он вообще поразительно часто прав, и, как бы ей не хотелось об этом говорить, он и так знает.</p><p>Она закрывает глаза — не в первый раз перемещается, используя Алукарда как личный транспорт, — и крепче сжимает пальцы на плечах, укрытых алым плащом. Родную спальню она чувствует почти кожей, но век не разжимает, пока не ощущает под собой мягкость постели: тишину разрезает только гулкий звук шагов Алукарда да ее еле слышимое дыхание.</p><p>Вылавливая в темноте два алеющих глаза, она выдыхает.</p><p>— Помоги мне с обувью.</p><p>Вампир издает смешок — и это кажется ей еще одной пощечиной. «Что, великая Интегра Хеллсинг не в состоянии сама разуться?» — вопрошает голос в голове, в ехидстве своем напоминающий Алукарда.</p><p>Она вцепляется в простыни до дрожи в напрягшихся руках.</p><p>Больше комментариев Алукард не отпускает — и вообще молчит, действительно просто помогая ей забраться под одеяло.</p><p>И только когда ее голова касается подушки, он подает голос:</p><p>— Что на этот счет говорят врачи?</p><p>— Уолтер с ними говорил, не я, — отвечает она. — Необходим курс реабилитации. Мне очень повезло, что это не перелом. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что бывает, если человек ломает позвоночник.</p><p>Алукард фыркает.</p><p>— А ведь мою хозяйку никогда не пугала возможность пострадать или вовсе быть убитой.</p><p>Она кусает губы нервно, отводя взгляд от проницательной красноты чужих глаз.</p><p>— Если это все твои насмешки на сегодня, можешь быть свободен.</p><p>— Благодарю, моя госпожа.</p><p>Она уже надеется уснуть спокойно, но вампир перед уходом оборачивается.</p><p>Сощуренные глаза, выхваченные ею из темноты, смотрят с какой-то смесью одобрения и веселости.</p><p>— Тебе не идет роль мученицы, — говорит он. — Это не в твоем стиле, Интегра. Сильной ты мне нравишься больше.</p><p>Она фыркает — но не отвечает.</p><p>Алукард растворяется в темноте ее спальни, оставляя после себя легкий запах дождя и трепет от ровного голоса.</p><p>Утром Серас, бросившая на нее сочувствующий взгляд, немедленно была отправлена сразу и к чертям, и к собственному хозяину, не обучившему ее должным манерам. Куда все-таки испарилась несчастная для Интегры остается нетрудной загадкой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>